solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Magn'Thrakk
Appearance: Thrakk wears armor at all times, once bearing leather shoulder guards, bracers, boots, chausses and a sturdy leather tabard, after a time in civilization, he has adopted a more "civilized" manner of clothing himself, wearing a leather belt, leggings and jerkin, his forge-seal burned into the right breast of it, the strong leather serving the same benefit as his tabard, a reinforced wolf hide cloak adorns his shoulders, complete with a hood, his beard has been shaved, and smooth black leather boots, the joints of his leather outfit reinforced with leather and steel sewn, or riveted directly through his jerkin, and trousers. small pauldrons concealed beneath his wolf skin cloak, and head protection secured into his cloak's hood. his golden molar necklace hangs about his neck. He bears several scars upon his right hand, an artifact from meeting Cirina for the first time History: Magn'Thrakk, Born on Durelyth, knows comparatively little of his family history save what his father told him, the art of war, passed through his fathers side is reminiscent of the Dragonguard's own combat technique, though Thrakk favors the proverb his mother told him "whenever possible, simply get out of the way, then, once they are off-balance, split them in two" he stands at a hearty 6'3" and sports moderate length ashen hair, his eyes are a silvery greenish-grey, and he bears a disfigured Del scar across the right half of his face, a sign of his ritual going amiss, though he knows nothing of what happened. what little of his family's past he does know of, he feels bitter about it, believing his house was oppressed beneath the Del's rule, and that they were escaping from this oppression, and that his house was hunted and slaughtered as they attempted to escape, the reality of what happened during the fall of Volvar is unknown to him, as it was lost with his forefathers. Thrakk is a good Blacksmith and hunter, picking up these arts shortly after he began roaming the wilderness at 18, since then, his skill has only increased, along with his fighting ability, being a relatively heavily built man, he appears quite threatening to those unknown to him, as a scowl is nearly always found upon his face, he carries with him a skull of questionable origins to which he refers as "Gli" speaking to it in a Volvarian shorthand, which sounds militaristic, even barbaric at times. his voice changes as he speaks his home tongue, sounding more like a low-pitched growl than actual words, though they can be discerned easily, the skull is secured to his leg by a knotted leather thong through its eye sockets, and tied to his belt, he also wears a golden molar necklace about his neck, taking pride in it, and polishing it should it tarnish, a gift from his friend Atticus Knoth, after guiding him from the sewers. Thrakk has a strong moral compass, and stoically refuses to infringe upon his morals and beliefs for all but a few, though he would not kill someone for money, should they provide a grave insult against him, or his house, he would have little qualm about disemboweling them with a dinner fork, and though he sees sanctity in those with a house, he also does not have qualms about pilfering things from those not within one... his training, or lack thereof has gifted Thrakk with many scars, and provided him with the skill to wield weapons single, or double edged, he has several weapons that are dented and worn from use with which he practices, and is proficient with (some) daggers, single and two handed swords, maces and hammers, axes, bows, and spears, being particularly proficient with the half-pike, two handed sword, and dagger. Despite his gruff, and hard appearance, to those within his "clan" he is quite friendly, and while he dislikes large crowds, he has begun to acclimate to life within civilization, despite having a firm distaste of the FNR, simply attributed to his dislike of soldiers. He gladly shares meals with travelers, despite their origin, the wilds as seen by him are a place where there is little enough kindness to go around, and even less forgiving, he fears very little that lies within the world, even dragons do not perturb him, and while he has a violent temper at the best of times, he forces himself to remain calm until the crisis has ended. Despite his obviously thin grasp of reality, attributed to his speaking to a decapitated skull tied to his belt, he is quite intelligent, and retains the ability to read and write in both common, and volvarian, as well as do math, which is rather required of anyone wishing to make a living selling blades, he also has learned the ability to sail single-masted vessels, owning a moderately sized cargo ship, and thus, with the help of a sextant, and guidance from the books he had found within the driftwood and heart libraries, and guidance from his father in his former years, he has become a good sailor, having built his ship himself, and forged every metal piece upon it himself, his ship is his pride and joy, and he is very protective of it. Thrakk is kind, but firm, disliking strongly those who have wronged himself or his "clan" and allowing them an opportunity to redeem themselves if the offense should be small enough. he dislikes those that rush into things without thinking, regarding them accordingly and referring to them as idiots, or dolts, preferring to plan his approach to dangerous situations. he would prefer to fight a beast in the open, rather than in a constricting corridor. Thrakk has a tendency to become incredibly vindictive should a wrong be committed upon his house or clan, believing that such matters should be handled quietly and efficiently. Forging Exploits: *Tyrhung *Falhung *Visgaath *Volvarian Kris *The Horizon of Madness *Heavy Splinted Round Shield Twilight Drake Forge (WIP) this is just a simple list of weapons thrakk has forged, including details and special notes on the blades/armor forged, once the forge is made/ post made online, i will ad lore to the forge, but for now that will have to wait. Weapons forged: Tyrhung & Falhung: Twin blades created by Thrakk alone, in an elten-volvarian style, to compliment Alessa Kade for her bravery and discipline, these blades were presented as a means of offering a relationship, which was understandably, turned down, nonetheless, thrakk's pride in his work overcame his dissapointment, and he promised to complete the blades at any time Alessa was to request it, as a gift for herself and her suitor. Tyrhung: A long, single edged blade, that curves viciously at the point, it blade is rather thin, and the steel is blued many beautiful colors, the hilt, pommel, handle and blade of this sword are inset with silver, and encrusted with sapphires along the blade's length, a perpetual chill runs through the blade whenever it is drawn, and it cannot be drawn from its sheath without the consent of its owner. the story of the blade is inscribed down the sword's fuller in common and elten, the hilt wrapped in a beautiful blue velvet, feeling incredibly cold to the toutch by one not meant to wield it, and the crystal inset into the hilt seems to somehoe stare into whoever looks upon it, making them uneasy, and wholly uncomfortable. the blade makes a haunting hollow sound as it is wield, a song of sorrow and of death. its strange craftmanship was inspired onto thrakk by his companion "Gli" who serves as a muse for many of his strange works. Falhung: The sister blade of Tyrhung, the blades seem rather dull when wield separately, though keen, and truly vicious when used together, Falhung's decoration is truly the work of either a brilliant mind, or a madman, as the story of the blade is inscribed in volvarian and common, the inlaid silver seems to bring a strange chaotic element to the blade, it is unwieldy, and strange in the hands of one not meant to wield it, there is no pattern in its forging, in fact it seems as if the roughly hewn amethyst that decorate the blade paint a picture of the chaos within the fires used to birth it, the blued colorations shift with the sun, and can cause nausea if they are looked at too long, the blade emits a piercing wail as it is swung, a truly horrid and terrible sound that appears as a scream, a jarring, and mind racking sound, though in the hands of Alessa Kade, both blades seem docile somehow The Horizon of Madness: Thrakk's first attempt to forge with a metal alloy he had never before used, its result, a serrated axe blade, which is thin, though durable, and very light for its size, the serrations causing deep, bleeding wounds, and a quick death, a large spike is affixed to the back, for balance to the blade, as well as to pierce plate armor, a truly Terrible Bearded Battleaxe, whose haft has been shortened to accomadate use with one hand, it is bound in leather, from the reinforced ironshot head, to the pommel-spike, and the main grip rewrapped with a strip of silver wolf-hide, the blade of the axe is angular, and extends a fifth of the way down the haft in a gentle arc untill it tapers out completely, a false edge in on the tapered end of the beard, and inscriptions of strength, and endurance line the steel, which has been inlaid with silver, the blade is blued a purple-bronze color, and the axe seems to exude a chill when swung in addition to its whistling howl, and a large wolf skull is bound with steel rings and leather straps to the head of the axe, facing foreward, jaws agape, the ace blade, however is too large to remove the skull, and it has been riveted in several places to the leather straps securing it, much of the blade, and skull is painted with crimson warpaint, and the back of the skull has the seal of house Magn, in addition to Thrakk's own, on the haft of the axe, painted in ther respective colors, the hide strip is wrapped in an easy-breakaway pattern to thrakk's hand, allowing him to be disarmed, though with some difficulty, when this War-axe is used, thrakk dons a similar human-skull mask, made from steel with a leather backing, painted to match his del scar in black, over the crimson war-paint, the axe does not have a scabbard, instead, it hangs from thrakk's back by several leather loops, and snaps. Heavy Splinted Round Shield: A generic, unpainted shield, made from heavy wood, and reinforced with steel strips and bars, all converging into a central boss, that protects the wielder's grip, which is a single piece of heavy wood, or metal, that instead of being completely cylyndrical, is oblong, allowing the wielder to turn blades, the shield's rim is composed of heavy, laquered rope, and metal reinforcements, the shield is slightly corved, allowing for better coverage around the sides, and easily covers the wielder's torso, neck, and hips (i just did these for fun, i truly love writing lore, and making up random shit, the inspiration of these swords were the stone flutes, and i thought that they'd be really cool to put into the game somehow, this is an unofficial page of course, plus it gives you some interesting insight into the character) Likes: * Animals (likes predators, dislikes prey animals) * Blades (the larger the better) * Guns (particularly cannons) * Large weapons (siege weapons, harpoons etc) * His ship * His farm * Hunting * Swimming * Exercise * Fighting * His Clan * Animals * Coins * Drinking * Anything remotely explosive or flammable * Gli (very rarely) Dislikes : * Gli (when he's annoying, IE most of the time) * Most Guns (cant hunt with em) * People in general * Cities * Dishonorable people * Politicians * Stupid people * The Military * The Cold * Werewolves * Beastmen Quirks : * has a tendency to speak to Gli even when other people are around, aware of how it makes him seem * would prefer living in a Fae forest than anywhere else, simply to be left alone * Has a Volvarian accent that shows through more commonly during times of stress * absolutely loves smashing things with his forging hammer * Becomes enraged when his house is brought up, and rarely if ever acknowledges his house name * attempts to be very respectful to royalty Aquaintances: * Gabrielle Tel * Surian Bronislav * Belle Buckland * Airro Ta'lon * Patricia Impiraco * Deidre Lecuyer * Rachel Buckland * Chaman Mittal Associates: * Isolde Rosenburg Clansmen: *Alessa Kade *Alwin Korbinian *Rachel Buckland *Jean Buckland *Chaman Mittal Friends: *Alessa Kade *Rachel Buckland *Isolde Rosenburg *Tel'Valer *Silas Von Castell *Anna labeo Enemies: *Nathan Buckland Voice claim: Kevin Michael Richardson (Grommash Hellscream) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsQWcA3UQy0 Item Claims Golden Molar Necklace Special Knit Socks The Horizon of Madness Category:Characters